Ringing in the New Year
by DocMcRegals
Summary: Montgomery Family one shot. It's been a crazy year and the 3 Montgomery children, Archer, Addison and Trina have all gathered together on New Years Eve to help Bizzy ring in the New Year and celebrate her wedding to Susan. Completely AU; Post PP Series Finale; New Years Themed.


**Hey guys!**

**So, this was supposed to be the last chapter of 'So Much to be Thankful For' but, my ideas never seemed to come together. So, what I decided to do, was make this a story all its own. I haven't updated a Grey's Anatomy/Private Practice story in what feels like a long time and I was watching the final season of Private Practice a few minutes ago and I realized just how much I miss that show. Can you guys believe that this month, on the 22nd (the day before my birthday) that PP will have been off the air for 2 whole years?! Wow, 2 years is a long time and, if it were still on the air, it would be in its 8th season. Can you guys imagine what the Seaside Wellness gang would be doing in 2015? Henry would be almost 3, Charlotte's twins would be about 2, Lucas would be almost 5, Sam and Naomi's baby would be about a year, maybe a year and a half...its crazy to think about. Anywho, I got nostalgic for a second and now I'm off track. This story is all about the Montgomery's-Archer, Addison, and Trina. It's a bit late for a New Year's story but, I feel like I should do this, ring in the New Year for my Grey's/PP fans. I hope you all enjoy me doing my umpteenth attempt at making this story work!**

**Happy New Year, and Long Live the Montgomery's **

**Xx**

* * *

><p>Connecticut, New Years Eve 2014<p>

"Sweetheart, you look fine, will you relax" Jake Reilly said to his wife as he sat on the bed, 2 and a half year old Henry on his lap, watching her meticulously do her make up.

"I can't relax Jake! My mother is getting married...to a woman, on New Year's Eve of all days!" Addison hissed, causing Jake to sigh

"I thought you were okay with this, your mother marrying Susan?"

"Oh I am, I just...my mother's a lesbian, Susan got cancer and Trina and I had to save her. Bizzy tried to kill herself, she divorced my father, whom she's actually on speaking terms with, and now she's getting married!" Addison ranted

"Wow, that's one hell of a 2014" Jake said, taking in all that his wife had said

"I know! And what's crazier, is that we're all here, Archer, Me, Trina. I mean, Archer's got a kid, Trina's dating someone and I'm-"

"And you are happily married with an adorable son" Jake said as Addison smiled at him

"I love you"

"Of course you do; if you didn't, you'd have gone insane a long time ago" Jake teased as Addison rolled her eyes at him

"Your daddy is a very silly man Henry" Addison said to her son, who let out a yawn

"I don't think he's going to make it to 2015" Addison said, reaching down to pick up her son just as there was a knock on her door

oOo

"Hey, I'm not interrupting, am I?" Trina questioned with a smile on her face

"No, not at all" Addison said with a smile as her sister greeted her husband

"Oh, he's out already" Trina said, running a hand through Henry's hair

"Yeah, it's been a long day, getting to play with his cousins" Addison said, giving Trina a pointed look

"Miguel is not Henry's cousin" Trina said as Addison smirked

"But he could be; I can tell you like him Trina" Addison said as her older sister sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair

"Just because I...really, _really_ like Colin, doesn't mean its going to go anywhere. Besides, I'm a busy woman and so is he, raising his son when he isn't busy saving the world one forest fire at a time" Trina said as Addison shook her head in amusement

"Bizzy seems to like him, so does The Captain"

"Well Archer hates him that's for sure" Trina said

"Who does Archer hate?" Archer said, popping his head into the room

"Speak of the devil; you hate Colin" Trina said facing her younger brother, giving him a playful glare

"Oh come on Treen, it's my job to give the man dating my older sister hell" Archer said, taking a seat on the bed next to Jake

"Where'd you leave Gracie?" Addison asked

"Talking to The Captain; said he wants to take her sailing" Archer said with a proud nod

"Oh? Well that sounds like fun...I still can't believe it, you've got a kid Archie!" Trina said with a grin

"Yeah well neither can I; and I'm sure I never would've made it thorough this year without Addie and Jake's help. You really are a lifesaver with kids man" Archer said to his brother-in-law who simply shrugged

"I've got practice with situations like that" Jake said

"Say how is Angela? She still dating her professor?" Archer asked as Addison groaned

"Don't ask" Addison said

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise?" Trina asked as Addison looked to Jake to share the news

"She's pregnant" Jake said rather unhappily

"Whoa, that means that Henry's gonna be an Uncle-"

"Before he can even understand what the word means" Addison said shaking her head as Archer stared at Jake

"You need a drink, why don't we go downstairs, Sean the bartender makes drinks specifically for your uh...occasion" Archer said as he stood

"Go on, go get wasted" Addison said to her husband as he followed Archer out of the room

"Archer, don't get too wasted because you have to-"

"Walk Bizzy down the staircase? I know" Archer said with a smirk as he closed the door behind him

oOo

"He really can be a character sometimes" Trina said with a sigh as she took a seat on the bed, her hand absently running along Henry's back as he slept

"It's been a crazy year" Addison said as she sat in front of the vanity mirror, finishing up her make up

"It really has; hey, how are you guys doing, after the miscarriage?" Trina asked softly

"We're okay ya know? As much as we, or rather I, wanted to give Jake another baby it just...wasn't meant to be" Addison said as Trina moved to stand next to her sister, wrapping her arms around her

"Hey, Jake loves you and he loves Henry" Trina said softly as Addison sighed

"I know, I know I just...he doesn't have any kids of his own ya know? I just-"

"I completely understand; I think about it too, being in my 40's and not having any kids. I wish I hadn't gotten that abortion when I was in college after Chris died but, I wanted to have a career, I thought children could wait"

"Do you regret it, having an abortion?"

"Do you regret not having Mark Sloan's baby?"

"I...no; because if I'd had Mark's baby then, I wouldn't have Henry" Addison said quietly

"I seriously think Bizzy cursed us" Trina said as Addison laughed

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at us; remember when we were in our teens and twenties and swore we'd never have kids, especially after how we were raised. It's funny how life plays out sometimes ya know?"

"Hey, but we're both happy right? I mean you have Colin and Miguel and your godson Landon..."

"And you've got Jake and Henry and Angela..."

"So I'd say things worked out pretty well for us" Addison said

"I'm still mad that Archer got to have a baby and we didn't though" Trina said as Addison laughed

"So am I! Not that I don't absolutely love Gracie because I do, but still it's Archer of all people!"

"Right?! He's _the_ last person I'd expect to have a kid...maybe we've been underestimating him all these years"

"You're right; I just hate that Gracie had to lose her mom in order to find Archer"

"Yeah me too, but I doubt that she'll be motherless much longer" Trina said

"Oh? Are things between he and Rosie getting serious?"

"He called me last Saturday and insisted that I go with him to Tiffany's to get a ring"

"No!"

"Yes, I swear if Archer gets married before me-"

"You know you could just say, yes to Colin's marriage proposal" Addison suggested

"No, I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Trina, what is it?"

"Saying yes would mean that I'd finally have to stop loving Chris"

"Trina, it's been-"

"He was the love of my life Addison; remember how heartbroken you were when you and Derek got divorced?"

"I do, and I remember how destroyed I was when Mark died but, with time, I made my peace with it and realized that while I did love them both, Jake was and is the perfect man for me. Just like Colin's the perfect man for you. He's the only guy who's stuck around this long and put up with your crazy" Addison teased as Trina rolled her eyes

"Haha very funny...can you believe Bizzy's getting married today?"

"It's weird isn't it?" Addison asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, our mother's getting married...to a woman!"

"Oh don't tell me you've suddenly become ultra conservative?"

"No, no, no it's just, it's Bizzy..."

"_Okay..._"

"Marrying a woman"

"_And..._"

"She's, warm and happy and, affectionate! It's downright creepy Trina!" Addison ranted, causing her older sister to laugh

"Oh Addie, when are you going to learn, Bizzy owes us nothing at this point. We are who we are because we did it ourselves. You, and Me, and Archer turned out pretty damn fine without her help. I mean, look at us; we're all successful doctors, the best in our respective fields. I mean, we found love, eventually. It took some of us a bit longer than others to get it right. We have amazing children in our lives, we have a great relationship with each other. Honey, our lives turned out great, even if we did have Beatrice Forbes Montgomery as our mother" Trina said

"Wow, I thought-"

"My views on Bizzy changed a long time ago; besides, you weren't the only one keeping secrets when you were little" Trina said, sharing a knowing look with her sister

"All this time, you, you knew?" Addison asked as Trina nodded

"But why didn't you-"

"And have her make my life a living hell? Are you kidding me? Why do you think I stayed away after high school and didn't use my last name until a few years back? I needed to get away, find a life for myself outside of the one Bizzy had created for me"

"Do you think you're better for it?" Addison asked

"I am"

"If you hate Bizzy so much then-"

"I don't hate her Addison; she's my mother, I could never hate her, the woman gave birth to me. If I hated her I wouldn't have teamed up with you to save Susan. Plus, she and I, we've made our peace with one another. Plus, daddy's here and so are you and Archer, I couldn't miss out on seeing my family" Trina said, giving Addison a light squeeze as the two sisters sat in relative silence for a few moments before being interrupted by a light knocking on the door

"Come In!" Trina called out as The Captain emerged, a smile on his face

"I haven't seen you two look like this since you were little girls" The Captain said as Trina moved from Addison's embrace and hugged her father

"Hi daddy; is everything ready?" she asked, immediately straightening his tie

"She said she'd be ready in a few moments; Kitten, you look beautiful" The Captain said with a smile

"Thank You; I heard you told Gracie you'd take her sailing" Addison said as The Captain nodded

"I did; and maybe when Henry gets older I'll take him as well" The Captain said as Addison smiled

"I'd like that"

"Well, we'd better get going, can't keep the blushing brides waiting" Trina said with a smile as the three of them headed downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Addison:<strong>

The wedding was nothing short of spectacular, with Addison and Trina standing in as bridesmaids, Gracie as a flower girl and Archer walking his mother down the isle. As the two recited their vows, Addison couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. For the first time in her life, she got to see her mother happy and in love, something she didn't know the woman had in her. She may not have had the most, ideal relationship with Bizzy but, to know that she was capable of love and letting someone love her gave Addison hope for a promising future. If she couldn't show Addison love, maybe Bizzy could show Henry some love when he got older.

"Hey" Jake said quietly as he found his wife sitting alone at a nearby table, watching her mother and Susan share yet another dance

"Hey" she said softly as he sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her close

"Look at them, they look so happy" Addison said, pointing to Bizzy and Susan

"That's what you look like when you're in love"

"Do you think we'll look like that when we're their age?" Addison asked

"Of course we will; but I think we'll be more in love than we are now" Jake said as Addison smiled at him, staring into his eyes for a few moments

"What is it? You've got that look in your eyes, when you're about to do something crazy" Jake said

"We should adopt, you and me" Addison said with a smile as Jake raised his eyebrows

"We should?"

"Yeah, maybe we could, I don't know, use a surrogate or something" she said as Jake sighed

"Addison-"

"Just, hear me out; I love you, you are literally my soulmate. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you Jake, you know that. You are good, and you're kind, and loving and I think you'd be a wonderful father...to a child of your own, one that you helped create. I want you to experience everything, this go round. I want to you experience all of the little things you didn't get to see with Henry. You came into his life when he was almost 6 months and there was so much you missed out on. I don't want you to miss out on anything. Jake, you spend so much time making sure that other people get their happy endings, I want you to have yours. To have a son or a daughter that looks like you" Addison said as Jake pulled her in for a passionate kiss

"I have never loved you more than right now in this moment" He said when they broke apart

"How long do you think we'd have before anyone noticed that we went missing?" Addison asked, looking around at the small group of party guests

"I'd say we've got just until the countdown" Jake said, a knowing smirk on his lips as he stood, taking Addison by the hand and leading her away from their table and to a more secluded place, receiving a knowing smirk from Trina.

**Trina:**

"Milady, did I ever tell you how stunning you look in this dress" Colin O' Riley said to his girlfriend as the two danced on the makeshift dance floor at the reception some time later

"I'm pretty sure I've been told that tonight, once or twice" Trina said with a smile

"Well, he seems to be fitting in quite well" Trina said pointing to Miguel who was having a ball playing with Gracie and Henry, who had woken up a few moments after the ceremony began

"That he is; he doesn't usually do well with other children, besides Landon and Jeremy's son of course" Colin said as Trina rested her head against his shoulder

"You know, my father plan on taking Henry and Gracie sailing some time soon, maybe Miguel would like to join them?" Trina suggested

"I think he'd like that very much"

"I mean, he should get used to being around them, and my father since they're all gonna be family someday" Trina said a bit absently

"Yeah...wait, what?" Colin asked as Trina pulled back to face him, a huge grin on her face

"You're serious?" Colin asked as she nodded

"We've been together long enough; you've proven to me that you love me and can accept me no matter who and what I am. You and Miguel make me so...so, so happy"

"Trina" Colin breathed as she kissed him

"I love you; we don't have to do a huge ceremony, we can sneak off and get married after everything dies down" she said as Colin shook his head

"No, you deserve a good and proper wedding" Colin said

"No Colin, all I need, is you and Miguel...and maybe Addison, Archer, Landon and my father could come" Trina said with a laugh

"That sounds very much like what I suggested" Colin laughed, leaning in to kiss her

"Still, we could get married tomorrow if you want and just have a little celebration afterward. Is that okay with you?" she asked

"You're right, I don't need anybody besides you and Miguel to make my life complete" Colin said as he kissed her

"I love you"

"And I you milady, always" Colin said with a smile

**Archer:**

"Well, this turned out to be a nice wedding, don't you think so kid?" Archer asked his 10 year old daughter who sat next to him

"Yeah, but I really wish Rosie could've been here" Gracie said rather sullenly

"You really like her, don't you Grace?" Archer asked his daughter, his voice full of seriousness as she nodded

"I really do"

"Say, we've had a pretty good year, you and me right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well what if I wanted to make our year better" Archer said to his daughter who looked up at him curiously

"How can you do that?"

"Well I know that Jake and Addison still have guardianship over you but, how would you feel if I said I wanted change that, have you be with me full time?" he asked as Grace stared long and hard at him

"But, I thought that's what was going on now? I've been living with you for almost 4 months. You're doing a good job with me so far, you feed me, you make sure I go to school..."she said

"So you wouldn't mind your stay with me being, permanent?" Archer asked, a bit unsure of her response

"Yeah dad; I like living in New York with you! As much as I love Aunt Addie and Jake and Henry and the beach, I like living with you; you're pretty cool. But if I come live with you for good, you have to promise me one thing" Gracie said as Archer grinned at her

"Anything kid"

"Promise me you'll marry Rosie, I really like her!" Gracie said

"I'm glad to know you like me Gracie" A voice said from behind her, shocking both Archer and Gracie

"Rosie, what are you doing here!?" Gracie said rushing into the brown haired woman's arms

"Mrs. Montgomery invited me" Rosie said as Bizzy gave her a polite nod

"Bizzy flew you out here?" Archer asked his girlfriend

"Mmhm; she knows how much you like me. She said I'm the only girl she's seen you so serious about in your entire life" Rosie said with a smirk as Archer pulled her close

"She's right, you are and one day I plan on showing you just how serious I am about you" Archer said as Rosie smiled at him

"I already know how serious you are about me; and if what Gracie said is any indication, I can't wait until the day you ask me to marry you" Rosie said with a smile as Archer kissed her, pulling Gracie in for a hug as well.

oOo

The wind was light and airy for Connecticut during this time of year. The stars shined brightly in the sky as everyone gathered around on the patio of the Montgomery estate to start their New Year's Countdown.

"It's been one hell of a 2014" Archer said to his sisters who nodded in agreement

"It certainly has" Addison said with a smile

"To 2015, may we all find exactly what we're looking for; love, happiness, family" Trina said raising her glass as Archer and Addison joined her in a toast before the three of them headed to be with their own perspective families; Addison with Jake and Henry, Trina with Colin and Miguel and Archer with Gracie and Rosie

_10...9...8_

"I love you, and I can't wait to marry you" Trina whispered to Colin before pulling Miguel into her arms as he sighed contently

_7...6...5..._

"I'm so happy that we're gonna be a family Grace, you, me and Rosie" Archer said to his daughter who looked up at him with a smile

"I love you too, daddy"

_4...3...2..._

"So when we get back, what do you say we start talking to Naomi about possible surrogates?" Addison suggested, wrapping her arms around Jake, who held Henry in his arms

"I think that's a great idea; I can't wait to start on this journey with you Addison" Jake said as she smiled

"I love you, and I'd do anything for you Jake" Addison said just as the countdown ended

_1...Happy New Year!_

xxx


End file.
